Стенограммы/Летучие Мыши!
Русская стенограмма = :Эпплджек: Уже с минуты на минуту... :кричит :Эпплджек: Э-хей! Сегодня официально День сбора яблок! Какие яблочки! Спелые и сочные, пора снимать! ворчит :музыка :ляп :Эпплджек: Это ещё что такое? Ах! Они вернулиcь! :мыши трещат : :колокола :Эпплджек: Внимание! Тревога в саду Сладких яблок! Мне нужны все копыта — и когти — в полной боевой готовности! :Рарити: Успокойся, Эпплджек. :Эпплджек: Успокоиться?! Как я могу успокоиться в такой момент?! Фруктовые мыши-вампиры атакуют сад Сладких яблок! :Сумеречная Искорка: Но я думала, фруктовые мыши обитают в западном саду. :Эпплджек: Фруктовые летучие мыши — да, но это необычные фруктовые мыши. Это фруктовые мыши-''вампиры''! И им не воткнуть свои клыки в моё первоклассное яблоко. :Остальные персонажи: и т. д. :Спайк: Ничего себе! :Эпплджек: Эта наша заявка на победу в конкурсе Продуктовой ярмарки Эпполузы. выдыхает Знаете, сколько времени и работы требуется, чтобы яблоко выросло таким? :Рарити: Эпплджек! Вот уж яблоко так яблоко! :Эпплджек: А эти мыши-вампиры хотят, чтобы оно сморщилось, как изюм! :Флаттершай: Ох, я уверена, если им объяснить, что для тебя значит именно это яблоко, они его не тронут. :Эпплджек: Ну конечно. Давай попробуй. :мыши тихо трещат :Флаттершай: Э, простите, Мистер Летучая Мышь-Вампир... :ляп :Флаттершай: Мы хотели вас попросить, если можно, не трогать вон то очень большое яблоко? :стучат :Флаттершай: Ах! :Эпплджек: Ну, что он сказал? :Флаттершай: Мм... да. :Эпплджек: Ха?! :Флаттершай: Но... возможно, это было нет. :Эпплджек: Эх. :Флаттершай: Это первая летучая мышь-вампир, которую я вижу. Мне понадобится некоторое время, чтобы начать понимать их язык. :Эпплджек: Ага. А тем временем, этот вредитель и его дружки-паразиты разделаются с моим заветным яблоком, как и со всеми остальными яблоками в саду! Эти летучие мыши-вампиры — просто кучка монстров! :Флаттершай: Монстров?! Это жестковато, тебе не кажется? :Эпплджек: Нет, не кажется. :Рарити: Прости, Флаттершай, но, по-моему, Эпплджек была более убедительна. Эти фрутовые летучие мыши-вампиры просто отвратительны. :Эпплджек: Так давайте на них устроим облаву, чтобы они не уничтожили остатки моего сада. :Пинки Пай: мелодию песни "Наступил конец холодам" Всех прогоним, всех прогоним! :Флаттершай: А, простите, давайте не будем устраивать облаву, а... отдадим им часть сада? :Эпплджек: ржание Флаттершай, ты понимаешь, о чём говоришь?! :Флаттершай: Они здесь только потому, что голодные! Если мы построим для них заповедник, они смогут лакомиться собственными яблоками! А потом, они вообще смогут помогать тебе по саду! Фруктовые летучие мыши не едят семена, а выплёвывают их, и те вырастают в ещё более плодородные яблони! :Эпплджек: Послушай, Флаттершай. Всё это очень мило, конечно, но каждую секунду, потраченную нами на постройку заповедника, они потратят на уничтожение сада! В прошлый раз это было самое настоящее нашествие; Бабуля Смит рассказала мне столько историй, что об одной мысли об этом у меня начинаются кошмары! рассказывает Бабуля говорит, что в тот год мы потеряли огромную часть сада. Им пришлось всю зиму экономить яблоки! :Радуга Дэш: А как же сок? Сок ведь всё равно был? :Эпплджек: Ни...единой...капли. :Радуга Дэш: Не было сока?! Не было сока?! Мы должны прогнать этих монстров, причём немедленно! :Эпплджек: Если бы Бабуля Смит не уехала с Эппл Блум и Большим Маки в Эпполузу записывать нас на конкурс, она бы велела поступить именно так! :Сумеречная Искорка: Прости, Флаттершай, но мне кажется, Эпплджек права. Жаль, что у нас нет другого способа убедить их не есть яблоки. Хотя, может и есть...! :Сумеречная Искорка: Итак, есть две новости: хорошая и плохая. Хорошая — я нашла заклинание, с помощью которого можно отбить у фруктовых вампиров охоту высасывать сок из яблок. Но, чтобы оно сработало, мне нужно полное и абсолютное внимание. :Флаттершай: Ах! О нет. :Сумеречная Искорка: Флаттершай, ты должна посмотреть на мышей своим Взглядом. :Флаттершай: О нет, я не знаю. :Радуга Дэш: А в чём проблема? Ты уже сто раз применяла свой Взгляд! :Флаттершай: Да, но я отношусь к этому очень серьёзно. Я поклялась использовать Взгляд только в экстренных случаях. :Эпплджек: По-моему, это даже очень экстренный случай! :Радуга Дэш: По-моему тоже! Подумай про сок! Пони, пожалуйста, подумайте про сок! :Флаттершай: Простите. Просто мне не нравится идея отобрать у фруктовых вампиров то, что их делает вдыхает фруктовыми вампирами! Это как-то... как-то неправильно! :Сумеречная Искорка: Но если мы этого не сделаем, все пони здесь в Понивилле останутся без яблок. Это тоже ведь неправильно? :Эпплджек: Ну так что, Флаттершай? Ты будешь смотреть на мышей или нет? :Флаттершай: Э... Э... Ладно, я сделаю. :Рарити: Я знала, что ты не станешь на сторону этих гнусных летучих мышей! хнычет :Флаттершай: Они не гнусные. :Радуга Дэш: Первая порция сока за мой счёт! :Эпплджек: Останься там! Надо согнать летучих мышей в одно место. Время не ждёт! :мыши трещат :Рарити: приглушённо визжит А, а, ааа! :глотают и плюются :Радуга Дэш: Попалась! :Пинки Пай: хихикает :Рарити: вопит :Эпплджек: Молодцы, пони! Думаю, мы собрали их всех! Флаттершай Теперь давай, примени свой Взгляд. :Флаттершай: О, эм, а это необходимо... Ладно. Я очень, очень, очень не хочу так с вами поступать... Надеюсь, вы меня простите... :мыши шипят :Эпплджек: Хорошо... Теперь твой выход, Искорка! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ладно. :шумы :Сумеречная Искорка: Можешь перестать смотреть, Флаттершай. :Спайк: Получилось? :Эпплджек: Есть только один способ выяснить. :мыши нюхают, трещат :Радуга Дэш: Хе-хей, ху! :Эпплджек: Мой урожай спасён! Ю-ху! :Радуга Дэш: И мы будем пить сок всю зиму! :Эпплджек: Благодарю всех за помощь. Без вас я бы не справилась. :Спайк: Не за что, Эпплджек. Я был рад помочь! Честно! :Эпплджек: Теперь нам осталось только убрать огрызки, а завтра с утра я начну снимать урожай! :Флаттершай: нюхает :Эпплджек: День уборки яблок! :кричит :Эпплджек: Ю-ху! Пора собрать эти сочные и сладкие яблочки! ворчит :ляп :Сумеречная Искорка: Заклинание не сработало! :Эпплджек: Ты права, заклинание не сработало! Похоже, нам придётся принимать чрезвычайные меры! :Радуга Дэш: Понимаю тебя, Эпплджек! Пошли, все пони! Разыщем этих летучих мышей-вампиров! :трещат :ляп :Эпплджек: Постой, постой... Не думаю, что это летучие мыши высосали мои яблочки. :Рарити: Но если не мыши-вампиры едят твои яблоки... :Сумеречная Искорка: Тогда кто? Флаттершай, ты у нас эксперт по животным. Ты знаешь какое-нибудь другое существо, способное на такое? :Флаттершай: Простите. Я не знаю. :Сумеречная Искорка: Есть только один способ это выяснить. Мы должны поймать того, кто это делает. :Рарити: И как ты предлагаешь это сделать? :Сумеречная Искорка: Выследить...! :Радуга Дэш: зловеще Час ведьмовства... :ухает :Флаттершай: Может быть, всё отменим. Не знаю, как вы, восторге но я ужасно проголодалась... текут, глотает :Рарити: О, Флаттершай, всё будет хорошо. Не забывай, дорогая, мы в этом деле все вместе. :Сумерченая Искорка: Вот именно. Ни одна пони не уйдёт из этого сада, пока мы не раскроем тайну. Согласны? :Остальные из главной шестёрки: Согласны! :Эпплджек: У вас у всех есть пони-сигнал? И запомни, Пинки Пай, используй сигнал, если увидишь что-то подозрительное. :Пинки Пай: Понятно. Что-то подозрительное... :Флаттершай: нюхает :Пинки Пай: Что ты делаешь?! :Эпплджек: Ладно, пони, разделяемся. Каждая пони патрулирует свой участок сада. Кто-то или что-то губящее мои яблоки должно быть здесь. :Флаттершай: У меня плохое предчувствие. Очень плохое предчувствие... То яблочко... кажется... восторге таким сочным... и сладким... чавкает :укус :Пинки Пай: Что это было?! Ах! Подозрительно! хихикает Пора подать пони-сигнал! :Рарити: Кто там? Эх, ладно, думаю, не стоит волноваться из-за какого-то смутного силуэта наверху... испуганно Или может, стоит! Пойду-ка посмотрю, как там дела у Радуги... :Радуга Дэш: Эх... кто там? Отвечай или пожалеешь! Ладно, будет по-твоему! Хэ, хэ, ты, ты, ты... пугало... :шелест :ухает :Сумеречная Искорка: ахает :чавканье :Сумеречная Искорка: Эпплджек, в чём дело? :Пинки Пай: Подозрительно! :Флаттершай: шипит :Флаттершай: чавкает :Пинки Пай: Флаттершай? Ю-ху! Флаттершай! :Флаттершай: шипит :Рарити: Это не Флаттер''шай''... Это Флаттер''мышь''! :Сумеречная Искорка: Надо снять её оттуда :Рарити: Э... Флаттершай, милая, слезай, пожалуйста, и... перестань быть летучей мышью. :Флаттершай: шипит чавкает :Радуга Дэш: Флаттершай! Это я, Радуга! Перестань уже притворяться летучей мышью и спустись! :Флаттершай: шипит :Радуга Дэш: визжит Аа! Может, ну её, спустится, когда будет готова. :Пинки Пай: Флаттермышь взбесилась! Спасайся кто может! :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки Пай, успокойся! Видишь? Она вернулась на свою... веточку. :Пинки Пай: Она просто тянет время! Подкрадывает момент, чтобы наброситься! :Эпплджек: Пинки Пай, летучие мыши не едят пони. Даже вампиры не едят. :Пинки Пай: А вдруг пони-вампиры едят других пони! Я не собираюсь рисковать! :Рарити: Как же это случилось? Вот чего я не понимаю. :Сумеречная Искорка: Думаю, что это мы виноваты. :Радуга Дэш: Мы виноваты? :Эпплджек: И как ты себе это представляешь? :магии, электронные звуки :Сумеречная Искорка: Смотрите, это я, это летучие мыши, а это Флаттершай со своим Взглядом. Заклинание должно было воздействовать прямо на мышей, вот так, но почему-то оно отразилось обратно. Оно отняло у фруктовых вампиров желание быть фруктовыми вампирами и передало это желание Флаттершай. Пошли! Отменим заклинание и всё исправим! :Пинки Пай: Так чего же мы ждём? Давайте спасём Флаттершай, пока она не съела нас всех! :Радуга Дэш: Ложись! :Остальные из главной шестёрки: визжат :Пинки Пай: Давайте все за ней! :Рарити: Не могу поверить, что мы её упустили! :Сумеречная Искорка: О, Флаттершай, где же ты? :Флаттершай: шипит чавкает :Эпплджек: Берегись! Оа! :Радуга Дэш: Если она продолжит в том же духе, ты останешься без урожая! :Эпплджек: Это меня не беспокоит. Я хочу вернуть подругу. :Сумеречная Искорка: Так мы её никогда не вернём: надо её поймать, чтобы я могла отменить заклинание! :волков :Сумеречная Искорка: приглушённо Вот она! :Флаттершай: шипит :Эпплджек: Улетела! :Сумеречная Искорка: Бесполезно. Думаю, единственный способ её поймать — придумать, как подманить её к нам. :Эпплджек: Но даже если удастся её подманить, как мы удержим её достаточно долго, чтоб ты отменила заклинание? :Пинки Пай: Если бы у нас была Флаттершай, она бы посмотрела своим Взглядом на Флаттермышь. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! Точно! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ладно, давайте вернём нашу подругу. Все по местам! :Радуга Дэш: Слишком большая цена за яблоко чемпиона на Ярмарке Эпполузы, да? :Эпплджек: вздыхает :течёт :Флаттершай: нюхает шипит :Радуга Дэш: приглушённо Она летит! :Флаттершай: шипит :магии :Флаттершай: Ох... а где я? :Остальные из главной шестёрки: радуются :Эпплджек: Как хорошо, что ты цела! :Флаттершай: А... что со мной было? :Пинки Пай: Ты превратилась в пони-вампира! :Флаттершай: Ах! Я пыталась съесть пони?! :Пинки Пай: Конечно нет! :Флаттершай: Значит, я не была вампиром? :Пинки Пай: Да! :Флаттершай: Да была, или да не была? :Пинки Пай: Да, да была! :Флаттершай: Но не пыталась съесть пони? :Пинки Пай: Да! :Флаттершай: Пыталась?! :Пинки Пай: Нет! :Флаттершай: Я запуталась... :Рарити: Я тоже... а ведь я была здесь! :мыши трещат :скрипит :Эпплджек: Флаттершай, мне правда очень жаль, что я не приняла твоё предложение сразу. :Флаттершай: И не забывай, теперь у тебя будут семена, из которых вырастут яблони ещё больше и лучше прежних. :Радуга Дэш: Это значит то, что я думаю, да? :Эпплджек: Да! И ещё больше сока. :Радуга Дэш: Я, э-хей, ха-ха! :Спайк: Ладно, я записал про заклинание, превращение Флаттершай в летучую мышь, строительство заповедника... :Эпплджек: И не забудь отметить, что я осознала, что моё сиюминутное решение было немного недальновидным. :Флаттершай: И что не стоит позволять никакой пони заставлять тебя делать то, что ты считаешь неправильным. Иногда даже самым близким друзьям нужно говорить «нет». :Эпплджек: Ну что, может, отметим нашу ещё более крепкую дружбу вкусным, спелым, сочным яблочком? :Пинки Пай: акцент Всем назад! Я хочу высосать его сок! писк :Главная шестёрка: смеются |-| Английская стенограмма = :Applejack: Any minute now... :crowing :Applejack: Yee-haw! It's officially Apple Bucking Day! Look at all those apples! Ripe and juicy, perfect for buckin'! grunts :music :splat :Applejack: What the heck is goin' on? gasps They're back! :chittering :theme song :ringing :Applejack: Attention! This is a Sweet Apple Acres code red! I need all hooves – and claws – on deck! :Rarity: Calm down, Applejack. :Applejack: Calm down?! How can I calm down at a time like this?! Vampire fruit bats are attackin' Sweet Apple Acres! :Twilight Sparkle: But I thought the fruit bats usually stayed put in the west orchard. :Applejack: The fruit bats do, but these aren't just your everyday ordinary fruit bats. They're vampire fruit bats! I'll be darned if they think they're gonna sink their fangs into my blue ribbon apple. :Rest of main cast: etc. :Applejack: This here's our entry into the Appleloosa State Fair's produce competition. exhales You know how much TLC goes into getting an apple to grow like this? :Rarity: Applejack! When you go big, you really go big! :Applejack: Them vampire bats want to shrivel it up like a raisin! :Fluttershy: Oh, I'm sure if we just let them know how special that particular apple is to you, they'll leave it alone. :Applejack: Yeah, right. Be my guest. :chittering quietly :Fluttershy: Um, excuse me, Mr. Vampire Bat-- :splat :Fluttershy: We were just wondering if maybe you wouldn't mind leaving that really big apple alone? :hammering :Fluttershy: gasps :Applejack: Well? What'd he say? :Fluttershy: Um... yes. :Applejack: Huh?! :Fluttershy: But... it could've been a no. :Applejack: Oh. :Fluttershy: This is the first vampire fruit bat I've ever met and, well, it might take some time for me to really understand their language. :Applejack: Uh-huh. And in the meantime, this pest and his vermin friends are gonna go after my prized apple and, while they're at it, every other apple in the orchard! These vampire bats are nothin' but a bunch of monsters! :Fluttershy: Monsters?! Oh, that's a bit harsh, don't you think? :Applejack: No, I do not. :Rarity: I'm sorry, Fluttershy, but I believe Applejack has made the better argument. These vampire fruit bats sound downright dreadful. :Applejack: So let's get to roundin' them up so they don't destroy the rest of my orchard. :Pinkie Pie: the tune of Winter Wrap Up Fruit bat round-up, fruit bat round-up! :Fluttershy: Um, excuse me, but, um, what if instead of rounding them up, we... let them have part of the orchard? :Applejack: whinny Have you lost your pest-lovin' mind?! :Fluttershy: They're only here because they're hungry! If we build a sanctuary for them, they could have their own apples to enjoy! After a while, they could even help the rest of your orchard! The vampire bats don't eat the seeds of the apples, and when they spit them out, they grow into even more productive apple trees! :Applejack: Listen, Fluttershy. That sounds real nice 'n' all, but every second we spend buildin' this so-called 'sanctuary' is a second they'll spend destroyin' orchards! You don't know what it was like the last time there was an infestation, but Granny Smith has told me enough stories about it that just the thought of it gives me nightmares! narrating Granny says we lost a huge section of orchard that year. They had to ration out apples all winter! :Rainbow Dash: What about the cider? There was still cider, right? :Applejack: Not...a...drop. :Rainbow Dash: No cider?! No cider?! We need to round up these monsters, and we need to do it now! :Applejack: If Granny Smith wasn't with Apple Bloom an' Big Mac checkin' out our produce competition in Appleloosa, she'd be here tellin' us to do just that! :Twilight Sparkle: I'm sorry, Fluttershy, but I think Applejack is right. I just wish there was another way we could convince them not to eat them in the first place. Maybe there is...! :Twilight Sparkle: So, there's good news and bad news. The good news is that I found a spell that can get the vampire fruit bats to stop wanting to suck the juice from the apples. But in order for the spell to work, I need the bats' full and complete attention. :Fluttershy: gasps Oh no. :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, I need you to do your Stare on the bats. :Fluttershy: Oh, gosh, I don't know. :Rainbow Dash: What's the problem? You've used the Stare plenty of times before! :Fluttershy: Yes, but it's not something I take lightly. I've made a vow not to use it except in dire circumstances. :Applejack: This circumstance is plenty dire to me! :Rainbow Dash: Me too! Think of the cider! Won't somepony please think of the cider?! :Fluttershy: I'm sorry. I just don't like the idea of taking away the thing that really makes the vampire fruit bats inhales vampire fruit bats! It just feels wrong! :Twilight Sparkle: But if we don't do this, there won't be any apples left for anypony here in Ponyville. Doesn't that feel wrong, too? :Applejack: So what's it gonna be, Fluttershy? Will you do your Stare on the bats or not? :Fluttershy: Um... Um... Okay, I'll do it. :Rarity: Good choice. I knew you wouldn't side with those icky bats! whimpers :Fluttershy: They're not icky. :Rainbow Dash: First round of cider's on me! :Applejack: Hold it right there! We've gotta round up these beasts with wings first. Time's a-wastin'! :chittering :Rarity: muffled yelps Ew, ew, ew, ewwww! :gulps and spits :Rainbow Dash: Gotcha! :Pinkie Pie: giggles :Rarity: screams :Applejack: Good work, everypony! I think we got 'em all! Fluttershy Now all we need is for you do to your Stare. :Fluttershy: Oh, um, are you sure I really need-- Okay. I really, really, really hate to do this to you... I just hope you can forgive me... :hissing :Applejack: Good... Now you go, Twilight! :Twilight Sparkle: Alright. :humming :Twilight Sparkle: You can stop staring, Fluttershy. :Spike: Did it work? :Applejack: Only one way to find out for sure. :sniffing, chittering :Rainbow Dash: Ye-he-heah, whoo! :Applejack: My crop is saved! Yee-haw! :Rainbow Dash: We'll be drinking cider all winter long! :Applejack: I wanna thank you for your help. I couldn't have done it without you. :Spike: Aw, don't mention it, Applejack. It was my pleasure! Really! :Applejack: Now all we gotta do is sweep up these cores so I can start buckin' fresh tomorrow mornin'! :Fluttershy: sniffs :Applejack: Apple Bucking Day, take two! :crowing :Applejack: Yee-haw! Time to collect those juicy, sweet apples! grunts :splat :Twilight Sparkle: The spell didn't work! :Applejack: You're darn tootin' the spell didn't work! I think we're gonna have to take more extreme measures! :Rainbow Dash: I hear ya, Applejack! C'mon, everypony! Let's track down those vampire bats! :chittering :splat :Applejack: Wait a minute... I don't think these bats are the ones that sucked my apples dry. :Rarity: But if the vampire bats aren't eating your apples... :Twilight Sparkle: Who is? Fluttershy, you're our animal expert. Do you know of any other creature that might be capable of this? :Fluttershy: I'm sorry. I don't. :Twilight Sparkle: Well, there's only one way to find out. We'll have to catch whoever it is in the act. :Rarity: And how do you propose we do that? :Twilight Sparkle: A stakeout...! :Rainbow Dash: spookily The witching hour... :hoots :Fluttershy: Maybe we should just call this off. Not sure about the rest of you guys, entranced but I'm really hungry... drip, gulp :Rarity: Oh, Fluttershy, it'll be okay. Don't forget, darling, we're all in this together. :Twilight Sparkle: That's right. Nopony leaves this orchard until we've solved this mystery. Agreed? :Rest of main cast: Agreed! :Applejack: Does everypony have their pony signals? Now remember, Pinkie Pie, only use the signal if you see somethin' suspicious. :Pinkie Pie: I got it. Something suspicious... :Fluttershy: sniffing :Pinkie Pie: Whatcha doin'?! :Applejack: Alright, now everypony split up. We'll each patrol our own row of the orchard. Whoever or what''ever's destroyin' my apples has gotta be here somewhere. :'Fluttershy': I have a bad feeling about this. A ''really bad feeling about this... That apple... It looks... entranced so juicy... and sweet... slurps :biting :Pinkie Pie: What was that?! gasps Suspicious! giggles It's pony signal time! :Rarity: Who's there? Oh, well, there's obviously no need to worry about that shadowy figure overhead... frightened Or maybe there is! I think I'll just go see how Rainbow Dash is doing... :Rainbow Dash: Uh... who's there? Answer me or you'll regret it! Fine, have it your own way! Take that, you, you, you... scarecrow... :rustling :hoots :Twilight Sparkle: gasps :slurping :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, what is it? :Pinkie Pie: Suspicious! :Fluttershy: hisses :Fluttershy: slurps :Pinkie Pie: Fluttershy? Yoo-hoo! Fluttershy! :Fluttershy: hisses :Rarity: That's not Flutter''shy''... That's Flutter''bat''! :Twilight Sparkle: We've gotta get her down from there! :Rarity: Uh... Fluttershy, sweetness, please come down, and... do stop being a vampire bat. :Fluttershy: hisses slurps :Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy! It's me, Rainbow Dash! Why don't you cut the bat act and come on down?! :Fluttershy: hisses :Rainbow Dash: yelps Whoa! Maybe we should just let her come down when she's ready. :Pinkie Pie: Flutterbat on the loose! Run for your lives! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, calm down! See? She's back on her... branch. :Pinkie Pie: She's just biding her time! Waiting for the right moment to pounce! :Applejack: Pinkie Pie, bats don't eat ponies. Not even vampire bats. :Pinkie Pie: But maybe vampire ponies eat other ponies! I'm not taking any chances! :Rarity: How did this happen? That's what I don't understand. :Twilight Sparkle: I think this was actually our fault. :Rainbow Dash: Our fault? :Applejack: And how'd you figure that? :humming, synth-electronic noises :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, so this is me, these are the bats, and this is Fluttershy doing her Stare. The spell was supposed to go right onto the bats like this, but somehow the spell must have backfired. It took the vampire fruit bats' desire to be vampire fruit bats and transferred that desire into Fluttershy. C'mon! We'll reverse the spell and make it right! :Pinkie Pie: Then what are we waiting for? Let's save Fluttershy before that thing eats us all! :Rainbow Dash: Hit the deck! :Rest of main cast: yelps :Pinkie Pie: Follow that bat! :Rarity: I can't believe we lost her! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Fluttershy, where are you? :Fluttershy: hisses slurps :Applejack: Look out! Whoa! :Rainbow Dash: If she keeps this up, your whole crop will be gone in no time! :Applejack: That's the least of my worries. I just want my friend back. :Twilight Sparkle: We'll never get her back unless we corner her and catch her so I can reverse the spell! :howling :Twilight Sparkle: hushed There she is! :Fluttershy: hisses :Applejack: There she goes! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, this is no use. I think the only way we're gonna catch her is if we find a way to lure her closer to us. :Applejack: But even if we can lure her to us, how're we gonna get her to stay still long enough for you to do your reverse spell? :Pinkie Pie: Aww, if only we had Fluttershy to do her Stare on the Flutterbat. :Twilight Sparkle: gasps That's it! :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, let's get our friend back. Action stations! :Rainbow Dash: So much for having the winning apple in the Appleloosa State Fair, huh? :Applejack: sighs :leaking :Fluttershy: sniffs hisses :Rainbow Dash: hushed She's coming! :Fluttershy: hisses :humming :Fluttershy: Oh... where am I? :Rest of main cast: cheering :Applejack: Thank goodness you're okay! :Fluttershy: But... what happened to me? :Pinkie Pie: You turned into a vampire pony! :Fluttershy: gasps I tried to eat ponies?! :Pinkie Pie: Of course not! :Fluttershy: So I wasn't a vampire? :Pinkie Pie: Yes! :Fluttershy: Yes I was, or yes I wasn't? :Pinkie Pie: Yes, you were! :Fluttershy: But I didn't try and eat ponies? :Pinkie Pie: Yes! :Fluttershy: I did?! :Pinkie Pie: No! :Fluttershy: I'm confused... :Rarity: Me too... and I was there! :chittering :creaking :Applejack: Fluttershy, I'm real sorry I didn't take your suggestion in the first place. :Fluttershy: And don't forget, now you'll get seeds that will grow into even bigger and better apple trees. :Rainbow Dash: Does that mean what I think it means? :Applejack: Yup! More cider too. :Rainbow Dash: Yea-he-heah, whoo! :Spike: Okay, got the part about the spell, Fluttershy turning into a bat, building a sanctuary... :Applejack: Be sure to put in there that I came to see that my short-term solution was a little short-sighted. :Fluttershy: And that you shouldn't let anypony pressure you into doing something that you don't think is right. Sometimes you have to tell even your closest friends 'no'. :Applejack: Now, how about we celebrate our stronger than ever friendship with a nice, ripe, juicy apple? :Pinkie Pie: accent Stand back! I vant to suck its juuuice! squee :Main cast: laughing en:Transcripts/Bats! Категория:Стенограммы, четвёртый сезон